LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game
LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game is a video game based upon The Lord of the Rings Film and Book Trilogy in a LEGO form similar to that of other LEGO games developed by TT Games. The Game could be releases in early 2013 after the upcoming The Hobbit movie release. It should be developed by Traveller's Tales, the company responsible for the most of the recent LEGO Game titles. Overview The gameplay is similar to LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 with an emphasis on collecting and brawling. The game offers the split-screen introduced in LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues, and the story swap mode introduced in LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars. It is a two player co-op game, similar to the previous titles. New game features have been introduced including a first person view mode, adjustable camera view, crawling, speaking to NPC characters to help the player out, and distractions which stops characters to complete tasks, similar to phobias from Indy, Hobbits are distracted by mushrooms, Nazgul by potatos, and Gollum by fish. The One Ring also distracts every character after a certain time period. The game offers both Story and Free Play for each level. Because of Indy 2's hub systems are considered a mess, the game offers a large uni-hub system were the player can explore many areas of Hobbiton in The Shire, easily find entrances to levels and after completing a level the player will go straight to the next. Also the player will be able to save their progress at any time and return to that same area at a later date, Free Play or Story. Also instead of 5-6 levels for each movie, there is 10. Making the level amount identical to Indy 2. The Player is able to take control over 120 famous Lord of the Rings characters such as Frodo, Sam, Aragorn, Gandalf, and Gollum. Many new character abilities are added, Sam can pick up objects and carry them in his backpack and use them at a later time; Aragorn can outduel long sword characters and with Anduril he can outduel ghosts; Legolas can aim arrows at targets and can jump higher than most characters as all elves can; Gimli can break silver chains with his Axe; Boromir can use his horn to distract enemies and break certain objects, he can also use his shield as a defence; Gandalf can use magic on LEGO Elements and characters to move them around or build objects; Gollum can bite through ropes and webs, along with climbing vertically down cliffs were other players can not reach; and Frodo can slip on The One Ring to turn invisible which all enemies besides Nazgul can not see, the Nazgul actually will be attracted to the Ring, Frodo can also use Sting to find Orcs and use the Light of Earandil to reach areas covered with darkness. In battlefields the player can select a fleet of soldiers to attack hundreds to thousands of Orcs and Uruk-Hai. Also Level Builder is highly advanced and the player would be given the oppurtunity to design cutscenes to match their custom levels; along with designing mountains and props.